


Art: Eagerly awaiting Pot- Santa

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Candy Canes, Christmas, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to welcome Santa the proper way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Eagerly awaiting Pot- Santa




End file.
